Averiguando verdades
by Lexy D Miyu
Summary: ―Vas a tener tarea extra― dijo Reborn mientras Tsuna entraba en shock. ―Averigua lo que en verdad piensa y siente Gokudera. Tsuna supo que eso no le iba a gustar para nada, sobretodo cuando un "espialo" habia seguido a esa frase. 2759, Gekokujou


**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing**: 2759

**Para:** Los locos.

**Comentarios:** no estoy segura de cuantas partes tendrá esto y sinceramente odio el final, así que intentare arreglarlo en la segunda parte, solo quería subir algo de esos dos después de lo AMOR que estuvo el último cap del manga y todos los hints que me dio de ese pairing (Akira I LOVE YOU! *OOO*)

**Advertencias:** ningún spoiler aquí, pero probablemente tenga del Arc del Futuro, OoC e incoherencias.

**Lo que encuentras cuando buscas averiguar la verdad.**

Primero lo avergonzaban, los creía innecesarios y, por sobre todo, los consideraba inexplicables, porque los ataques efusivos y las palabras de admiración de Gokudera hacia su persona no tenían ningún fundamento o pizca de verdad, según su humilde-y muy sensata- opinión. Por eso había intentado por todos los medios que el italiano dejara de gritar sus halagos a los cuatros vientos y a quien se le cruzara en su camino, pero obteniendo siempre nulos resultados, porque Gokudera iba a dejar de alabarlo el día que Reborn lo tratara cariñosamente.

Por eso había pasado a la fase dos: intentar ignorarlo, cosa que resultó aun más patética porque Gokudera era alguien… difícil de ignorar, además, si lo ignoraba, muchos alumnos terminarían con una dinamita incrustada en algún lugar de su anatomía "que definitivamente no les iba a gustar", todo por haber osado "molestar al Décimo", y eso no era lo que quería Tsuna, lo que menos necesitaba era ser perseguido por Hibari y sus tonfas por "haber roto la paz de su amada Namimori". Porque el guardián de la nube insistía que era culpa exclusiva de él que Gokudera estuviera a punto de volar su escuela y a los estudiantes de esta cada dos segundos así que, por protección de su integridad física y mental, siempre tenía que estar pendiente de lo que hiciera su Guardián de la tormenta, para evitar que cometiera desastres.

Porque si eso pasaba ni el poco control que Dino lograba mantener sobre Hibari lo salvaría de "ser mordido hasta la muerte".

Así que de esa forma había llegado a la última fase: resignación y aceptación, limitarse a escuchar los halagos de su autoproclamada Mano derecha e intentar no morir de vergüenza en el intento, porque así era Gokudera y no lo iba a poder cambiar.

-¡El décimo es genial!-había gritado Gokudera como de costumbre, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Yamamoto, una afirmación y un grito de "¡debería meterse con esa genialidad al club de Boxeo al extremo!" por parte de Ryohei y una mirada de incredulidad cortesía tanto de él como de Reborn.

Ya iba a empezar otra vez.

Soltando un suspiro y caminando más rápido, intentó ignorar la conversación que se había originado tras lo dicho ―gritado― por el italiano convencido de que no eran más que exageraciones lo que Gokudera decía y sostenía con tanto ahincó sobre su persona.

Tsuna era consciente que una gran parte de esa admiración que Gokudera sentía por él era producto de que fuera el "décimo jefe de los Vongola" y que, si las circunstancias fueran otras, unos donde el no fuera el jefe, muy probablemente el muchacho no le dirigiría ni una mirada ni le prestaría la más mínima atención.

Sin duda alguna.

Un terrible dolor en su espalda que lo tiró al suelo cortó su hilo de pensamientos y, adolorido, se levantó entre escándalos hasta posar su mirada en el único posible culpable de aquello.

― ¡Reborn! ¡¿Y ahora por qué fue eso?

―Por inútil.

Su ojo tembló mientras su autoestima descendía un grado más. ¿Por qué siempre se lo tenía que recordar?

―Por ser más inútil de lo habitual―aclaró Reborn, adivinando el rumbo que habían tomado los pensamientos de su alumno.

― ¿Y ahora de qué hablas?—inquirió extrañado antes que una mueca ofendida se instalara en su rostro― ¡¿y qué significa ese "más de lo habitual"?

Otra patada calló cualquier otra queja que pudiera tener.

―Todo un inútil―soltó Reborn, ganándose una mirada "herida" por parte de Tsuna que ignoró olímpicamente―si abrieras los ojos de vez en cuando te darías cuenta de lo equivocado que estas.

Tsuna había elevado una ceja sin entender en lo mas mínimo lo que su tutor decía.

―Acerca de Gokudera.

La duda no había disminuido con esa aclaración. En cambio, había crecido, logrando una mueca confundida en el rostro del castaño.

Reborn, dándose cuenta de eso y conteniéndose de vaciarle una bala en el cráneo, declaró sonriente.

―Tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas.

Y la sonrisa en su rostro activó todas las alarmas internas de Tsuna.

_Eso definitivamente no le iba a gustar._

―Vas a tener tarea.

_Odiaba tener razón._

Y, la única reacción que Tsuna pudo tener después de escuchar semejante… cosa y haberla procesado, fue formar una mueca desencajada en el rostro.

¡¿Pero qué?

― ¡¿A qué estás jugando ahora? ¡¿Y qué tipo de tarea es? ¡No quiero que un bebé como tú me deje tarea!—y pisando fuerte se había alejado del Arcobaleno, mascullando cosas por lo bajo y completamente convencido de que su tutor estaba loco.

Una risita logró congelar su avance así como la sangre en sus venas. Sin respirar y completa y patéticamente asustado, se había girado lentamente hasta que su mirada se posó en la figura de Reborn y, al ver la sonrisa de su tutor,_ esa_ sonrisa que hacía a su híper intuición gritarle que saliera corriendo, Tsuna no pudo más que temblar y retroceder unos pasos con el terror brillando en sus ojos.

―Averiguar la verdad de lo que piensa Gokudera.

Tsuna, intentando controlarse, había respirado profundamente contabilizando cada uno de sus respiros para relajarse.

A los dos explotó.

― ¡¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! ¡¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?

Y después del "vas a espiarlo" dicho con una sonrisa de completa malicia por parte del Arcobaleno el grito de "¡Reborn!" cortesía de un dramático Tsuna resonó por toda la ciudad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Reviews?


End file.
